unrestrained
by bitterberries
Summary: Domination, hitched breathing, and lots of kissing / A bunch of nsfw drabbles, (mainly) for Jellal and Erza. / All of these are Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

All of these are going to be **rated M,** obviously.

Just short, nsfw drabbles from moi.

Long, oneshot smut fics are going to be separate posts, but my nsfw drabble requests are going to be on here. Btw, most of these are going to be jerza, because well i mainly get requests for them, also they're my lifeforce and i'm needy for some smut between them

Pairing: jerza

Prompt: Dominate Me

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dominate Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do to me?"<p>

She likes —no _loves_ this side of him. Dropping her head back further into the pillow behind her for a more widened view, she sucks in her breath and waits for his next move. Her index finger slowly reaches out, wanting to follow the dips in between his defined abs, but he blatantly grabs her hand all together and forces her soft palm against his pectoral, making her gasp and smile largely at the movement. His heart is pulsing violently against his chest, and suddenly hers is too once he's leaning down, settling himself right on top of her, staring into her bronze eyes lustfully as he then takes control of both hands with one of his and pins them to the headboard above her, his free one warmly roaming across her stomach inside of her shirt.

She's squirming, arching into him involuntarily when he presses a feathery kiss over her collarbone and whispers into her ear.

"Let me show you what_ real stars look like, __Titania._"


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Jerza

Prompt: Grope Me

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Grope Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are a<em> really good<em> dancer."

"Am I?" He snaps an arm around her back and suddenly spins them around swiftly, making her jerk her head back and throw free flowing giggles into the air. "Thanks love, that's sweet of you."

Her laughter dies down gradually when he halts them to a stop, and she rests a hand on his chest while the other warps tightly around his neck, her chest rumbling in exhilaration and eyes rolling backwards from dizziness. Jellal cranes forward and brushes his lips over hers, and Erza finally looks back, pushing a breathy sigh of contentment through her mouth before smiling wickedly.

"Like that?" He asks, " If you do, I can do something else."

She jokes with him. "_No_—"_  
><em>

"Okay!"

The music changes and all of sudden she feels like she's falling; the breath is knocked out of her and her body instinctively steels itself for the crash, but instead she finds herself still being held up by his strong arm and his other hand that dances and tickles her side lightly. He balances them, one knee bent greatly for leverage and the other briefly rigid while he slants and dips her down towards the ground.

He skitters his hand under her skirt and over her bare thigh before hitching a slender leg around his waist, and she clings on, playing along while one of her palms handles his shoulder and the other rests on the area below his armpit. Her hips move closer to his groin when she arches and flexes deeper back, revealing the full length of her neck as she positions her chin up towards the ceiling and twists her head with the beat.

Jellal chuckles, pecking her throat before swinging them upright again.

"How's that, _my dancing fairy?_"

"It's the _dancing demon_, you dork."

"But there was nothing _demonic_ about what we did."

Her brow quirks up, mischief runs through her veins at his words and then she does something new with her hands, licking her lips enticingly as she attempts to make him take back her words.

When he feels a hard seize of the two big muscles on his lower, _lower _backside, his emeralds suddenly pop open wide and he gapes at her incredulously.

"_Did you just_—"

She smirks devilishly before squeezing his ass harder, making him inadvertently push his pelvis into hers and cut off his words.

His moves have taken a toll on her.

Needless to say, she would be lying if she said she wasn't _exceptionally turned on._

Her eyes dart towards the couch. "I did. And I can show you _a whole lot more_ if you're willing to learn some moves."


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Gruvia

Prompt: Dominate Me

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Melt<strong>

* * *

><p>Gray would never admit it, but he really <em>fucking <em>loved it when Juvia took control.

"_Gray sama…_" she whispered, playfulness in her voice, in her eyes, and in _every one of her movements_. Her tongue danced across the seam of his lips, but before he could devour her in a kiss she suddenly braced her small hands on his shoulders and forcefully pressed him further into the mattress. She lifted her head then, letting her fluffy cerulean waves cascade down over him in a soft curtain.

"_Please_, wait for your turn, Gray-sama," she said, giggling.

He bit his bottom lip and gulped. "And when will that be?"

She laughed again.

Following her innocent chuckles, she promptly ground her hips against his and alleviated her upper body, palms now resting on his bare chest, onyx eyes gazing down into his in such an _addicting_ way that he didn't dare lose her stare. Her body started moving slowly as she rolled and swayed into his lower half, effectively cutting off any other sounds besides the fragile gasps and breathy moans suddenly brought into the room.

Groaning, he moved a hand towards the collar of her nightgown, but she immediately slapped it away and gritted out, "Don't you dare touch _me."__  
><em>

Gray shot her an amazed look, feeling his muscles grow taut and his clothed groin become tighter underneath her, before letting a knowing smirk ghost over his lips.

_First person, huh?_ He thought as he threw his head back in surrender. She leaned forward and nibbled on the skin in the juncture of his neck, and he didn't stop her, he _wouldn't _stop her at all, he would only allow himself to melt in her warmth, because when Juvia started speaking in first person, it was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

pairing: jerza

prompt: jerzasexual

note:lmao uhm somebody asked me something on tumblr about being jerzasexual and so

* * *

><p>I do not own Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>jerzasexual<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?"

She gnawed on her lower lip slowly as she played with the stiff hairs on the warm nape of his neck, staring up at his incredulous reaction. He rested his forearms on both sides of her head and felt the need to fall into incredible laughter, but he only grinned, shaking his head in disbelief, chuckling quietly and repeating her words. "_Jerza sexual?_"

Erza gave a shrug. "It's just something I heard a while ago. Who knew we had fans? Apparently we're appealing to others in a sexual sense…"

Jellal merely gaped and blew out a huff of astonishment. "That's…really something."

"Why?" She smacked his shoulder playfully, before pulling his head down closer to hers, brushing her plump lips over his and running her fingers through his moist blue mass as she whispered huskily. "You know, I think I'm feeling pretty _jerzasexual_ myself at the moment…"

Jellal snickered and rolled his eyes. "_Really now…_are you going to use that term from now on?"

"_Yes__,_" she smirked. With gentle nibbles, she began chewing on his bottom lip before wrapping her legs around his bare waist and jerking her pelvis upwards into his, sending burning courses of energy throughout his entire body. "Is there a problem?"

_For god's sake, _he thought amusingly with a smile, as he finally pressed closer and firmly consumed her in a smoldering kiss, going along with her risque movements with a single, "Not at all."

Because if he was with her, there were no problems.


End file.
